


VanaN'Ice

by snowbloodapple



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Angst, Based on a Vocaloid Song, Childhood Trauma, Dick Jokes, F/M, Fluff and Humor, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inspired by Music, M/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 01:59:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11430810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowbloodapple/pseuds/snowbloodapple
Summary: Follow VanaN'Ice as they walk on the thin ice of Love, Hate, Revenge and Forgiveness...





	1. Foreword

_Follow VanaN'Ice as they walk on the thin ice of Love And Hate..._

  
  
" Gakupo, what will happen to us?  Please...  Don't hurt me anymore "  
  
How long will I be able to hold onto you?  How long will you hurt me?  
  
Ah ...  You're coming in...  Are you going to hit me again?  
  
" Len, I'm sorry ...  Forgive me "  
  
-=-  
  
" Have you ever had the time when you can't reach for the person you love? "  
  
I'm in love with you Kaito.  
  
But you don't love me ...  
  
" Akaito, I'm inlove with----  "  
  
" I know, you're inlove with Gakupo ... "  
  
-=-  
  
" Guys! Guys! I just saw this amazing girl! She is really amazing! "  
  
 " Kiyoteru, nobody cares! "  
  
" Gakupo, you're just jealous because I can resist Len's chibi face and stay straight! Guess what?  She lives next door to me too! isn't it cool? "  
  
" Kiyoteru, just who is she? "  
  
" My pandora's box! "  
  
" Pfft! Yeah right! You'd be opening legs every night and bang her! "  
  
" That will do! "  
  
" .... "

  
  
**Foreword:**  
Warning! I'm a sadist bastard that likes fluff, sex jokes and blood.  
  
Notes: Kaito and Akaito are not brothers. I added Kiyoteru and Akaito to the VanaN'Ice in this fiction.  
  
To those people who don't know why they name themselves VanaN'Ice its like this: Vana = Banana N = Nasu (Eggplant) Ice = Ice cream. This is inspired by the SCL project Album. I just don't see enough VanaN'Ice fictions in here so yeah. Here's the band members list: Len = Vocals, Kaito = Guitarist  & Vocals, Gakupo = Bassist & Vocals, Akaito = Lead Guitar and Kiyoteru = Drummer.

 

If you came here after reading Do You Believe?, well thank you for checking this story. Hopefully you will like this story.

  
Thank you for taking your time to read this.


	2. Violet and Yellow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " Gakupo, what will happen to us? Please... Don't hurt me anymore "
> 
> How long will I be able to hold onto you? How long will you hurt me?
> 
> Ah ... You're coming in... Are you going to hit me again?
> 
> " Len, I'm sorry ... Forgive me "

" Ah-! Ah-!  Gakupo, please ," Len screwed his eyes shut at the pain Gakupo was causing him.

  
  
" Please, stop! " Len kept wishing for it to be nothing but a dream and dream Gakupo will laugh with him and tell him he was having nightmares.

  
  
Gakupo finally released himself within Len as he gave a low grunt.  He slowly let go of Len's battered body and allow it to limp forward without a single ounce of power left.

  
  
" Next time, think before you act" Gakupo left Len naked and shivering with his new added bruises on his body.  Len tried blink back the tears but he cannot stop them from leaking out and staining the white bed sheet.  The what was supposed to be a snow white sheets have spots of blood here & there and Len could feel the humiliation and shame.  
  
Len whispered one name ...  
  
" Gakupo "  
  
Even though Gakupo raped him again.  
  
" Please tell me it is just a horrible dream "  
  
Denial was useless as the scars and purple bruises on his body cruelly reminded him the reality.

  
  
" He still loves ... " He tried to convince himself that but a part of him told him otherwise.  This wasn't the first time Gakupo did such a thing to Len but Len  himself just couldn't break off from the demon; love was in the way.  
  
Gakupo returned and his cold eyes pierced at Len, who was still laying down on the bed, and he grabbed his arm and forced him to sit up.  
  
Len shut his eyes for more beating from Gakupo but he was greeted by an affectionate embrace instead.  Len blushed and felt Gakupo's hands softly touching the bruised skin.

  
" Len, I'm sorry ... I'm sorry "  
_' There you are go again_ ' Len could do nothing but let his tired body lean Gakupo's chest as he listened to the usual plead of forgiveness; why does Gakupo do this all the time?  
  
_'How long will you keep this up? '_  
  
" Let's start all over again.  I won't hurt you anymore "  
  
_' I should be tired of hearing this.  Do you know why I am still here? Because this is what you can do to me, make me happy with words alone'_  
  
" Len, wait here.  I'll go and get you some medicine"

  
  
When Gakupo left the room again, Len just stared at the open door and Gakupo's back disappearing.  Always the same damn cycle.  What was the point of applying medicine if he's not allowed the time to get better?  What was the point of it all?  Gakupo might as well come back and beat the shit out of Len and get it over and done with because he's already on the verge of breaking completely.  Len's tears fell and landed to his clenching fist on top of his knees.  
  
This will be the final straw.  
  
Len stood up from his seat and he limped out of the room.

  
  
" Len?  What are you doing? "

  
Shit. Gakupo was by the stairs and Len glared at Gakupo for the first time.

  
  
"ENOUGH."  
  
Gakupo frowned; he did not hear the younger's silent voice.  Len raised his head and gathered his courage to speak out loud to the 22 year old bassist.  " I said I had enough!  I'm not having you hit me ev---" Before he could even finish his final sentence, Gakupo delivered a sudden punch to Len's gut.  Len got to his knees and hugged his stomach and writhed in pain.  Len caught the demonic eyes of his lover and he pulled him by the pant of Gakupo's veins.  


" Why... Are you doing this time... Gaku? " Len coughed out.

  
  
" You fucking deserve it! "

  
Gakupo kicked Len's hand away and forced the younger up by the hair.  Len look at Gakupo with weak eyes and he could feel more tears falling ; what happened to his lover who would hold him no matter what?  Where did the Gakupo he fell in love with go?

  
" Why don't you love me anymore? " Len whispered.

  
" Len, what are you say----"

  
" You're a liar!  You're a liar! " Len found strength to push Gakupo to the floor and he punched Gakupo in the gut.

  
He sat on his stomach and grabbed a hold of the collar of his shirt and start smacking Gakupo's head to the floor from time to time.  His tears wouldn't stop falling; the thought of hurting Gakupo was no different to stabbing himself with a knife.  " I HATE YOU!  I HATE YOU SO MUCH! I... I... "Len started to become weak and Gakupo managed to knock Len off him and he was about to pounce but Len kicked him in the stomach and quickly stood up to punch the older but Gakupo slapped him across the face.  Len held his cheeks and he punched Gakupo's nose causing Gakupo to stagger backwards.

  
" GAKUPO! " Len felt his heart quicken as Gakupo was about to fall back completely.  Len grabbed Gakupo's wrist with both hands but his tiny body didn't help and Gakupo fell back with Len with him. " Gakupo! " Len shielded Gakupo's head by hugging Gakupo's head close to his chest as they both tumbled harshly.  The pain seemed endless but they soon reach the very bottom of the staircase.  


" Le-  " Gakupo sat up in pain and he looked at Len, whose head was resting on his lap. " Len? " Gakupo poked him but Len did not respond. Gakupo panicked and he quickly held Len close to him.  


" LEN WAKE UP! PLEASE! LEN! LEN! "  


Gakupo put his hand over his mouth and he continued speaking to Len, hoping words would reach the blonde.  " Len, okay!  You didn't cheat!  I was wrong about everything!  You're not a slut! Or a whore ... I'm sorry Len, sorry! "  


" Len, wake up " len wake up instantly and found himself sweating beads of sweat.  "Gakupo." A nightmare? Len thought so...  


" Did you have a nightmare? "  


" Gaku... Gakupo..." Len trembled as more tears came and gakupo help him close.  


" Sshhh... i'm here now."  


Yes. Gakupo's with him there was nothing to fear because Gakupo loves him so much and nothing will tear them apart.  Len shuffled closer so he could rest his head on Gakupo's chest, it was warm.  


" Len, it's been a month since you're trapped in here ," Gakupo explained.  

" Hm~ I like it though.  I don't have to wake up in pain.  I don't have to cover my scars and bruises, and I have you,"  Len laced his fingers together and gave Gakupo's hand a light squeeze." I love you here.  You don't hurt me."  Gakupo smiled and pat Len on the head.  " That's stupid. What about the band? Kiyoteru and Kaito only joined us not long ago and you decided to retire from the band?  It's too early for that "  


" But aren't you happy staying with me in here? "  


" I am happy but I'm not real, Len, you just created me in your dreams "  


Len looked away from Gakupo, his reality right now was nothing more than his own wishes.  Gakupo hugged Len and kissed his lips for the final time,  " It's time to wake up.  I promise you nothing bad will happen to you".  Len nodded and it wasn't long until light flashed before erasing his reality and Gakupo.  His dream has ended and he's forced back into reality once again, " Gakupo ."  


The sun shone in Len's eyes and caused them to slowly open. Len frowned and shut them again then he tried to move his body but he was too weak to do so.  He open his eyesagain and he was looking to a ceiling he did not recognize.  Hospital? What was he here for? " Len? " Len looked to the side to see Gakupo, barely enough sleep, and crying, " Gakupo "  


Len was enveloped im a gentle hug and Gakupo stroke the back of his hair.  Len didn't know what to do; should he hug back or ignore Gakupo? " Welcome back! Welcome back " It all hit Len like tidal waves; a month has passed and it was the fight caused him here.  


" I promise.  I won't hurt you ever again "  


_' Again with your lies.  Are you going to keep lying to me until I break? '_ Len gulped and he gently pushed Gakupo back and he smiled at the purple head.

 

" What are you talking about? What happened? "

 

"Len?  Y-you don't remember anything? "

 

" Huh? What happened? "

 

_' I want to see you lie and wait for the day you suffer in your own mistakes.  Just you wait. '_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a question for you guys? Would you like me to insert an Original Character, a female Vocaloid or one of you guys here in this fiction? Could you please tell me which is better because I'm hesitant on putting a female character in the story.
> 
> If you prefer the third one. Kindly put what personality do you have and answer this question ( what are you in your past life? An animal, Cthulu, Nyan cat, etc )
> 
> Kindly comment down below. Will update soon once I hear answers from you guys.
> 
> thank you


	3. Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why am I, the one who is loving him with everything, get nothing?
> 
> Gakupo, can you look this way and look at me just once?
> 
> Haha, who am I kidding? I've known you like forever and you would've looked this way by now.

 

 

Kaito was about to visit Len: his usual routine would be holding the slumbering Len's hands and apologizing again and again as if the younger could hear him.  Today was different because Len's awake and Gakupo was already there to hold him and cry with pure happiness.  Part of Kaito was happy about Len finally waking up but a part of him was crying from a broken heart; what does Len have that could have Gakupo's love? Why couldn't Kaito have that love too?  Kaito bit his lower lip and turned away from the door, unable to face both Gakupo and Len.

  
  
" Kaito? " Kaito froze at the deep voice and he quickly wipe away the brimming tears and forces a smiled to the purple haired man," Hey Gakupo, I um... I forgot where Len's room is ".

  
  
" You really are a funny guy ," Gakupo lightly punched kaito's arm and walked ahead of Kaito.  Kaito touched the place Gakupo punched and he could practically hear the shattering of his glass-like heart.

 

  
-=-

  
  
" Kaito, thank you for being by my side ever since Len's absence ," Gakupo said all of a sudden.  Kaito tensed at that but forced himself to look normal and skeptical about it.

  
  
" No problem.  What are friends for? "

  
  
" I know this might be too much ," Gakupo started.

  
  
" W-what is it? "

  
  
" Len... He couldn't remember anything. "

  
  
Kaito gasped at that and put a hand over his mouth, " Really?! He couldn't?! "

  
  
" Hm "

  
  
" B-but what about the bruises on him! Wouldn't he be suspicious of them?!" No one could be stupid enough to have a body decorated with bruises and not know about it... right?

  
  
" Kaito, let me be greedy one last time "

  
  
" Gakupo,"  Kaito ran a hand in his blue locks and sighed into his palm.

  
  
" This might be the only chance Len and I have "

  
  
" . . . . "

  
  
But what about my own happiness? " Gakupo, you know I would do anything for you ," That's right.  I will pushed aside my own feelings if you can smile, Gakupo.  
" Thank you Kaito "  I shouldn't even be helping you but I want to keep that smile alive.

  
  
-=-

  
  
What was there to say? Gakupo will never acknowledge his love.  Kaito knew that all alone. Yet, he still wanted to challenge tbat and tried to make Gakupo his own.

  
  
" Kaito, why is Gakupo overreacting when he sees me having a casual conversation to anyone? "

  
  
" Len, did he hit you again? "

  
  
" . . . . "

  
  
" Len, you should consider carefully if Gakupo is the one for you.  No lover would beat the shit out of the other. "

  
  
" Kaito, I love him though.  He's not always like this. "

  
  
He could hear Len asking him that from the past.  Kaito answered him like the older brother he proclaimed to be but in his heart he was laughing with joy and mockery of the pain Gakupo did to him.  " What have I been doing? " Kaito mumbled to himself as he downed another shot of whatever he ordered, he couldn't remember the name.  All he know that shot was his ticket to out of reality and into drunken tomorrow.  Kaito couldn't erase the past even if he wanted to.

  
  
" Yound man, drinking too much is bad for yourself," the bartender said to Kaito, who could careless of his own health right now.

  
  
" Gakupo ... "

  
  
" Hey is this seat taken? " Kaito lazily turned his head and smiled at the very handsome man. " I'll take that as a yes ," Akaito made himself comfortable and downed Kaito's shot with a sly smirk.  Kaito gave him an annoyed look.

  
  
" What do you want Akaito? "

  
  
" What's wrong with drinking with you? "

  
  
" I thought you don't like loud places? "

  
  
" Who said I wouldn't like it if you're in it? " Akaito put his arm over Kaito's shoulders and blew hotly into the younger's ear," I won't complain if I get to drink with the beautiful Kaito ".  Kaito blushed  
lightly; it must be the alcohol getting to him, right?  It couldn't be Akaito.   " Kaito, what are you thinking about?" Akaito asked, curious of the blue haired man in his hold.  " About why are you touching me? We are not on stage" Akaito merely chuckled at this and he whispered to Kaito again.  

  
  
" Did I have to be on stage to touch you? "

  
  
" Didn't know you were the open type"

  
  
" Who knows? Maybe I am open to you only? "

  
  
" What makes me so special? "

  
  
You actually don't know and have no idea how disgusting I am.  This beauty is nothing but a facade of what's true.

  
  
" I don't need a reason. "

  
  
" Akaito, please get away from me.  It's better for you if you don't get close to me ," Kaito got off his seat and was about to walk away and leave the club but his balance clearly told him he was in need of support, which Akaito was gladly but Akaito was still there and he supported him, " I don't need your help ".

  
  
" Tell me that when you can walk straight and stop walking nonsense "

  
  
" I told you! I don't need you! ," Kaito slapped Akaito's hand away and stumbled his way out, wobbling here and there and bumping into a random person, not that he cared anyway.  Akaito shook his head and silenced before paying for Kaito's tab and leaving the club.  Akaito looked left and right and saw Kaito leaning against the wall and tears decorating his cheeks.  " Kaito ," Akaito was about to touch  
Kaito but his hand was slapped away again.  Kaito tried to walk away but his drunk state couldn't get him anywhere and he ended up on the floor.  Akaito watched him pitifully and hot down to Kaito's level and took him by the shoulders, shaking him, hoping sense would hit the younger.  " Will you quit torturing yourself like that?! ," Akaito couldn't careless if the people around them were staring, only Kaito mattered right now," I know how you feel about Gakupo."

  
  
Kaito's eyes widened and he cried even more.  " All I did was love him.  I-- I--- I didn't mean to hurt anyone. Len... Len ," Kaito buried his crying shameful face into Akaito's shoulder and he clutched onto the front of Akaito's open jacket. " I just wanted the same thing Len have! "

  
  
" Kaito why do you think you must have Gakupo? "

  
  
" Because only Gakupo would want me! "

  
" That is not true!! " Akaito pulled Kaito away and stared straight into his tear filled eyes.  " I want you too!! I will always want you! ," Akaito then silence Kaito with a strong and lustful kiss.  
  


Kaito's first kiss wasn't with his beloved Gakupo but with Akaito.

Akaito kept kissing the struggling blue haired man and he doesn't care whether the feelings were one-sided or not.  If this was his only chance to kiss Kaito, then so be it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am still waiting for any opinions on what you guys want to happen in this story. Please help me LOL


	4. Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You think I don't know how much it hurts to see the one you love don't love you back? 
> 
> You think I don't know that painful swell in the heart when you have to force out that smile day by day? 
> 
> Kaito, I've always been by your side; you are receiving love.

Akaito slowly parted away and smiled at Kaito when he noticed the tears have stopped and a faint pink showing in his face; Kaito's just too cute at the very moment.

  
  
" W-why did you do that? "

  
  
" Because I want to~  Shall we go home? "

  
  
" Huh? Oh... Okay." Akaito got up from the concrete and waved down a taxi.  Kaito touched his lips and replayed the kiss in his mind.  Was it just him or the kiss wasn't bad as he thought.

 

_'Why does it feel so...'_

  
  
" Kaito ,"  Kaito looked at Akaito's offering hand in front of him and he looked at Akaito's smile.

  
  
_' Why does it feel so right? '_

  
Kaito shyly took Akaito's hand and stood up but he leaned against Akaito's warm body for support.  Akaito smiled at his drunk and weakened state before helping into the taxi.  Once inside, only the radio was on the DJ speaking.  Akaito and Kaito barely said much; Akaito was busy looking out the window, deep in his thoughts.  Kaito was tired as hell and still thinking about the kiss. ' Akaito loves me ' the other guitarist was in love with him all this time?  True, many fans would pair them together with the excuse of they play the same instrument, but in reality, Kaito's interest was actually at Gakupo, the bassist, instead. Ironic.

  
  
' Akaito, what are you thinking about?  You know I'm in love with Gakupo...  Then...  Then... Why do you choose to fall in love with me, who already have his heart for someone else?  Why do you choose to hurt yourself like that?  ' Kaito glanced at Akaito and he couldn't help but feel the tears brimming like before. 

 

_' Why do you remind me of myself? '_

  
  
Akaito do not let the tears go unnoticed he brought a hand to wipe them away.  " Don't cry ," his command have the gentleness of an angel and Kaito couldn't help but cry more.  He leaned his head against Akaito's shoulder and shut his eyes.

  
  
" Akaito, you are strange "

  
  
" How so? "

  
  
" You love someone who won't love you back "

  
  
Akaito chuckled and shifted himself slightly and leaned his head against Kaito's," No one ever said love is rainbows and unicorns "

  
  
" If you know that person will never love you.  Why do you still? "

  
  
" Then why do you love Gakupo? "

  
  
" That's different.  I was already in love with I'm before Len came.  If Gakupo had always been in with someone else to start with, I wouldn't let these feelings overflow "

  
  
" This love will always be reserved for you.  Whether you like it or not, I won't let it go "

  
  
" . . . . "  Kaito didn't know what to say; Akaito's playing his every cards and Kaito's got nothing to play but let Akaito take charge.  " Young ones, we arrived ," the driver interrupted.  " W-we're not at my place ," Kaito said as he looked out the window.

  
" My place is closer.  Hope you don't mind staying with me for the night, Kaito "

  
  
" O-okay "

  
  
" Hey! Pay the money before you start your yaoi festival," the driver interrupted yet again.

 

  
  
-=-

 

  
  
" Akaito, why do you not have a fridge? " Kaito asked, hoping to have more alcohol.  " You better not drink.  Not after that ordeal.  Go and have a shower ," Akaito was glad he doesn't have a fridge!  No way was he allowing his alcohol loving bandmate steal any.  " I don't wanna ," Kaito jumped to the sofa and was about to sleep until Akaito pulled him out of it.

  
  
" C'mon go "

  
" Fine ," Kaito used the wall as a support as he made his way to the showers by himself.  " The room to you right!  I'll get you some clothes! " Akaito shouted.  Kaito made it to the bathroom and he could feel his headache getting to him.  He turned the tap on from the sink and splash water to his flawless face.  He did it a couple of times until he caught his look of the mirror in front of him.  Kaito stared at his own eyes and frowned at his own face; this was the same face who lied to Gakupo and Len.

  
  
" I hate this ," He mumbled low so no one but himself could hear it.  He stripped himself down until his pale body was bare and stepped into the shower.  He pulled the curtains before turning the tap to warm water.  Warm droplets fell from above and drench his naked body.  Kaito sighed at the comfort wet warmth and he start to wash himself.  Here and there.  Kaito then squeezed some shower gel to his hands.  And start to rub himself so bubble start foaming.  Once he rinsed himself, he stood under the warm water and allow himself to drown into deep thoughts just like Akaito did.

  
  
What should I do?

  
  
The curtain suddenly opened and Kaito was about to scream before a hand covered his mouth and another hand pushed him by the chest so his back's against the wall of the bathroom.  Kaito panicked at the now naked Akaito in front of him and he whimpered.  " Kaito "  Kaito blushed and tried not to stare at the older's chest but he couldn't help but admit Akaito's got a body to die for.  " Kaito can you let me satisfy you? " Akaito whispered as he slowly let his hand traveled from Kaito's mouth to cup his cheek.  Kaito did not like this advance and he swatted Akaito's hand away and struggled until Akaito boredly pinned his naked body against Kaito's and took his wrist at hold.  Kaito bit his lips so no whimpers will emit.

  
" Hey, let me satisfy you.  Let me make you forget about your sadness. "

  
  
" Akaito, I don't need you to--- " Kaito was cut off by a simple kiss which slowly turn to rough and passionate.  " Hmm! Mpmh! ," Kaito tried to not kiss back but the temperature, not forgetting his alcohol, and wet naked bodies touching made him feel even more dizzy and his craze for something maximized.  He let out a gasp when he felt Akaito playing with his nipples.  " Akaito!  D-don't! ," Akaito ignored him and went to kiss and lick his nipples.  " Ah! I-- I don't want it! ," Kaito was ignored and Akaito kept kissing and nipping until Kaito pulled at Akaito's crimson hair and let out a strangled moan he had been trying to hold.  Akaito smirked in his activity and went back up to kiss Kaito.  Kaito felt a pair of hands grip his waist and moaned loudly when Akaito's hard flesh grind against his in a rough and satisfying face.

  
  
" Aahhh! Akaito! "

  
  
" Kaito, are you enjoying this?  Do you like it when my cock is touching yours? "

  
  
" N-no! I don't! "

  
  
" I'm so glad Gakupo hadn't touched you yet ," Kaito's eyes shot wide open; what was he doing?  Why was he allowing Akaito take advantage of him?  The mention of Gakupo brought back Kaito's fighting power but Akaito's grinding became more wanted and slowly Kaito was being pulled back into pleasure and his body more need of friction.  

  
  
" Ah! I guess... Nnggh... I guess your body wants me to stay too "

  
  
" N-no it doesn't "

  
  
" Oh yeah? " Akaito pushed Kaito against the wall again and easily went down to his knees, facing Kaito's noticeable hardness.

  
  
" D-don't!  You're not blowing me! "

  
  
" Why not? You like this, your body is practically telling me to blow you."

  
  
" No it doesn't!  S-stop it! "

  
  
Akaito shrugged and gripped Kaito's waist and leaned forward to give a long, wet, teasing lick to Kaito's dick.  Kaito gasped and his head fell back as another contact was met.  " Rapist! ," he choked out.  "I am not raping you.  I am blowing you ," He ended his sentence with a suck to the head forward and allow Kaito into his throat.  Kaito never had a man deep throating him before and my god it was sinfully good.  " Akaito! " Akaito hummed to and carried on deep throating him.  Kaito was now a screaming and moaning mess, his fighting spirit going down the hot water.  Kaito found himself massaging Akaito's scalp and rolled his hips into the wet cavern of Akaito's mouth.  Kaito was so horny and he didn't care about a thing anymore, he needed his orgasm now.  Akaito opened his eyes to look up at Kaito's lustful face.  Beautiful.

  
  
Akaito could feel Kaito's legs growing weak and he took hold of Kaito's leg and put it over his shoulder.  " Akaito!  Oh god! " He was so close.  The new position was so sexy and erotic that Kaito couldn't help but drown into Akaito's control.  " Aahh! Akaito! ," Kaito came.  His orgasm was perfect.  Akaito made sure to have Kaito's load emptied and he licked at the slit for little spurts.  Kaito panted as Akaito put his leg down and he sunk down weakly.  Akaito grabbed his chin, and another kiss was brought upon to Kaito.  Akaito's mouth now have a mix of Kaito himself and Kaito blushed into the kiss.  Their tongues collide with one another and neither cared about a thing at the very moment.  They soon sat there and allow their breathing to get back to normal.

  
Akaito stood up and turned the tap off before getting out to towel dry his hair and wrap a towel around his waist.  He grabbed a new towel and help Kaito dry his long hair.

  
  
" Do you like it when I suck your cock? "

  
  
"Hmm. , "  Kaito tiredly responded.  If it wasn't for his blue hair draping over his face, Akaito could've seen the secret and shameful blush of Kaito.  What have Kaito done?  He let his freaking band mate fucking deep throat him!  Akaito violated him without his own consent.

  
  
" Oh by the way, you taste great! "

  
  
" S-shut up! "

  
" Don't be like that.  You enjoyed it. "

  
  
" . . . . "

  
  
" You screamed my name instead of Gakupo.  Do you know what this means? "  Akaito leaned forward and whispered to Kaito's pierced ear.  " I think, part of you is forgetting Gakupo and screamng for me, desiring me. ," Akaito then pulled away and smirked at the now dozed Kaito.  " I want you, Kaito.  All of you, I won't go any further until I have all of your heart. ," Akaito wrapped a towel  around Kaito's waist and allowed the younger his privacy yet again.  " Fuck.  I let him blow me ," Kaito held his head and replaced what happened before.  Damn.

  
  
" Do i?  Do I really want him? "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: *typing on my computer trying to finish some promises I have made online*  
> BRAIN: Are you sure that is correct? I doubt it. Have you checked Google?  
> me: Yes! I did!  
> BRAIN: ARE YOU SURE?  
> me: yeah * starts to doubt *  
> BRAIN: AAARRREEE YYYOOUUU SSUUURREE?????  
> * after 20 minutes *  
> me: * watching random videos on youtube * how did I end up watching a bird high on weed?
> 
> This is my everyday. Have you ever have those days where your brain just won't shut up and cooperate?  
> No? oh okay. >.> me and add are like best friends


End file.
